


I am SO not in love with HIM

by Child_Of_Death



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, F/M, M/M, No idea how this will turn out, what am I even doing, what is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Death/pseuds/Child_Of_Death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time when Ichigo is in total denial of liking Grimmjow. </p><p>Or</p><p>When the world decides that its match making time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Worry, This Is Usual

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this randomly came over me so enjoy

Kurosaki Ichigo. He had bright orange hair, brown eyes, and stood around 5'11. He was a kid with an ever present scowl on his face, the one who always protected his friends, and the one who beat bullies up and sent them running to their mom. He had a crazy dad, and two younger twin sisters.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Had bright blue(natural, mind you) hair, deep blue eyes, and the cockiest grin you will ever see. He was a kid with an insane family, even more insane friends, and the jock of the school. Not to mention he was a complete asshole with a giant ego. He had two dads, a brother and a sister.

They both lived totally separate lives-well, at least that's what they tell themselves. In truth they argue like their life depends on it. 

"Fucking asshole! The hell you think your doing, hitting on my sister?!"

"Am I not allowed to talk to her? I just said hi you idiot!"

Ah, and so the daily bickering begins. So, let's start with Grimmjow's sister. Her name was Nelliel. She had long, wavy sea green hair, beautiful big eyes, and an hourglass body. Yeah, she had guys drooling over her everywhere she went. 

"Ohoho, the fights already begun? Wha' did'ja do this time Nel?"

And that would be Noitra. He's Grimmjow's brother. He's like, crazy frikin tall, has long, lanky limbs, black hair that covers one of his eyes, and a piano tooth grin. Buuuut, he can still kick your ass. 

"Fuck you Noi, I didn't do anything. Istygo just said hi to me and I hugged him!" 

Noitra cackled. "So that's today's excuse huh?"

Nel sighed. "Seems like it."

They both looked over to the fighting boys. Ichigo was pulling on Grimmjow's cheeks, lying on his back, and ranting about how big an asshole Grimmjow was. Grimmjow was on top (exactly how it sounds, my wonderful fujoshi readers) and was pulling at Ichigo's hair with one hand while trying to free his face with the other, saying(well, trying to at least) about how he wouldn't be an asshole if he(Ichigo) wasn't such a-and I quote- "dick head with a stick so far up his ass it came out of his mouth." ....ahem. 

ANYWAY, this was a normal occurance. They fought, they went to class, they fought, they went home, and then the cycle repeated. Again. And again. And again. This had been going on for as long as anyone could remember, so the teachers and students just stopped caring. Well, most of them.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" 

That would be Rukia Kuchiki. She was short(like me!), had black hair, and had the biggest temper ever. Rukia was Ichigo's best friend, and the one who always put him in his place. 

"OI, GRIMM-KITTY!" 

And that would be Shirosaki Hichigo, Grimmjow's best friend. He had white hair(natural) and his eyes were black, with golden rings around his pupils. He stood slightly taller than Ichigo, and had a grin that screamed 'I am a future murder lock me up now while you have the chance'. 

Rukia and Shiro were the two that broke up the fights between their respective best friends. Rukia would drag Ichigo kicking and screaming(I mean this quite literally) back to their group of friends so they could hang out before classes began. Shiro would keep calling out to his 'beloved Grimm-kitty' until he got a reaction, which usually ended up in him cackling and running away from a very angry kitten. Yup, that was a normal start to a normal day at Karakura High. But today would prove to be a more UNnormal day, and it all begins in third period, right before lunch.


	2. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the cliché part...BEGINS! >:D

Ichigo sighed. It was five minutes till the bell rang which started lunch, and damn, he was hungry. His mouth started to water at the thought of food, but on the outside he looked bored, and just 100% done. His teacher, Urahara, was ranting about some new science project, but he wasn't listening. He only tuned in when he heard a yell. The glass containing some weird looking stuff had fallen, and now it was rising up in gas form. This was not good.

Urahara was ushering people out of the room, but Ichigo, who was in the back, didn't get out in time before he started to feel dizzy, and had to lean on one of the desks for support. Rukia, who was in the class with him, rushed back in and helped him out. 

When they got out of the classroom, Ichigo was basically unconscious. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was his classmates staring at him, and Rukia yelling at Urahara. 

 

~while Ichigo was unconscious~

 

"URAHARA!! WHAT WAS IN THAT BOTTLE?!"

Urahara chuckled nervously. "Well, Kuchiki-san, you see....it was...um..."

"SPIT IT OUT!" The entire class was backing down the hallway trying to get away from Rukia, leaving their teacher to fend for himself. 

"Well, it was a little experiment I made, it's supposed to make the person who drinks it tell the complete truth for a week, but I'm not sure how it will affect Ichigo since he breathed it in, and didn't swallow it." 

Just before Rukia could start screaming again, Renji came running down with Unohana, the school nurse in tow. They stopped by Ichigo, and Rukia ran over asking if he would be okay. Unohana's eyes widened a bit, before she turned to Renji. 

"Abari-kun, please carry him. We need to get back to my office."

Renji noded and picked Ichigo up on his back, Rukia helping to steady him. They both followed Unohana back to her office, hoping that the potion wouldn't take affect on Ichigo.

~lunch~

"Haha, heard the bastard Kurosaki fainted durin' class! Wha' a loser." Noitra cackled. 

"Leave Itsygo alone! Urahara-sensei dropped a potion in his class, which caused him to faint! It wasn't Itsygo's fault!" Nel huffed. 

Grimmjow's ears perked up at that. A potion? "Hey, Nel. Do you know what the potion was?" 

Nel thought for a moment before saying "I think it had something to do with speaking the truth, but I'm not sure. Wh-GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" 

Grimmjow put on his best inncocent look(which was pathetic, he always looked like he just killed someone) and said "What, I didn't even say anything."

Shiro cackled and said "But we all know whacha were thinkin' Grimmy."

Grimmjow glared at Shiro. "Don't call me Grimmy."

"Fine. I'll jus' hafta call ya Grimm-kitty instead~"

Grimmjow threw the rest of his pizza at Shiro who smacked it out of the way to his left and ended up hitting Noitra in the side of the head. Both Grimmjow and Shiro started laughing, Nel shook her head, and Noitra threw it back at Shiro muttering about how he was going to 'rip off his balls, stuff the down his throat and-' waaaiiit. Truth potion. On Grimmjow's enemy.

 

"Ohhhhhh!" He said. Nel gave him the 'I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were this stupid look', Grimmjow face-palmed, and Shiro just smiled like he found a new victim. Because he had. 

"Whadaya say we pay Ichi-berry a lil' visit, ne?"

 

~nurse~

 

Ichigo groaned. He had a horrible headache, like, max hangover level. Rukia and Renji rushed in, and asked him how he felt. 

"Like complete shit." He said. 

Rukia and Renji shared a look. 

"Ichigo..." Rukia started. 

"Who do you like." Renji butted in.

"Oh, I like-" Ichigo claimed his hands over his mouth. What was he just going to say?! Urahara sighed, hearing what just happened. He walked into the room, and said "Ichigo, that potion that you smelled, was a truth potion. It makes you want to always speak the truth for about a week. But that's if you drink it. I'm thinking that you're only going to have to deal with it for 3 or 4 days."

It was dead silent for a good minute, before Ichigo blew up. 

"ONLY 3 OR 4 DAYS?! URAHARA, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT IS?! THAT'S SO MUCH TIME FOR ANYONE TO TAKE ADVANTA-HOLY SHIT JEAGERJAQUES PROBABLY KNOWS TOO! AH SHIT, I'M SO FUCKED!"

Ichigo dropped his head back on the pillow with his right arm over his eyes. 

He was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know, but should I continue?


End file.
